foerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Virtues
There are 6 primary virtues in this game: Kindness, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. There is also the two less common elements: Awesome and Derp. A character can have no virtue, choose to have it "dormant" (pick later) or simply roll for it. Roll a D10 (1 and 10 is "indifferent/neutral) and from 2-8, pick the virtue that has that place in this list. You can also let your GM choose your virtue. Making hidden modifiers to certain tasks, and rewarding your friendship points when you are true to your virtue. This can be interesting roleplay as you have to discover what kind of pony you are. You can also as stated create your own virtue. It can either be corrupted or true. While it's not needed to have one, it can add some flavour to your character. Your GM must approve of your customized virtue however. Or let you all start blank and grant you a virtue they made later in game. Try to keep it balanced however., if you ex: want it to grant more then +1 to an attribute. Have it reduce some other attribute by x. Most virtues should come with a small skill bonus and a little backlash in another skill. (A corrupted virtue is when a character focuses solely on a single aspect of the virtues. Doing this doesn't have to twist the nature of the virtue, it can also just become really "intense" focus on it, but it tends to warp it into a twisted reflection. For example: Corrupted kindness might see it as a kind act to snap the neck of a newly orphaned foal to spare it a life without parents. Or save somepony, then walk away, not thinking off that they might need help beyond just having something killed. Generosity might see it as generous to arrange a "accident" for a group of ponies of lets say 5, with only food enough for 4 for the trip they need. Thus removing one of them (the least needed) and thereby saving the others from the problem of starving, or dragging their sick friend along, slowing them down. Or enslaving others to make the life easier for a larger scale. Quantity over quality. Honesty might without hesitation tell the guards of a town she knows where the thief that stole food to feed her starving foals are hiding. Even knowing it would get her killed and the foals thrown out of the town to fend for themselves. Since "it's the right thing to do". Laughter might become morose with morbid jokes, or "take out" the "grumpy pants". Or seeing it as their duty to make everypony happy, all the time. Laughter doesn't mean never being sad. It means doing your best to bring joy to others and lift their spirits, even when you yourself aren't feeling so great. Loyalty might turn upon themselves, or get tunnel vision, even become racist. (Some Enclave are a quite good example of that) And magic, being the technical incarnation of friendship. It tends to morph into selfishness, become power hungry. Everyone should treat you with the respect you deserve, but you don't owe anyone anything. Kindness Your inner kindness and empathy grants you a +1 to your perception or charisma score. And you have a +5 modifier on social interactions where you try to comfort somepony, or prevent violence happening. Overall: When just trying to be kind. You however suffer -5 when trying to be rude in similar situations. You also have an affinity for the fluffy little dearies out in the world - vicious animals and mutants will be less likely to immediately attack you, allowing you to use a Survival roll to attempt to tame or pacify hostile creatures. Honesty Your inner honesty and pride grants you a +1 to your strength or endurance score. And you gain a +15 modifier to discern when someone is lying, and a +10 to all attack rolls to deal with some dishonest lying bastard. You however suffer -15 when you attempt to lie about something of grave or less importance. You can still tell small white lies, or try to "go around" the truth for smaller subjects without any penalties however. Laughter Your inner joy and playfulness grants you +1 to charisma or perception. In addition, you have a +20 bonus to morale due to your cheerful manor, as well as a +5 modifier when you attempt to cheer somepony up. But -10 when you have to be serious or grim or when you have to do something really boring. (There are exceptions ofc, having high empathy combined with laughter doesn't make you as jaded as low empathy or social skills would do. Depending on the character ofc. You don't automatically try to go and crack something as "You can always make a new one" to a parent that just lost their foal, it's just that you are just likely to not want to go there. You don't suffer penalties on trying to console somepony. (depending on character) You can offer silent support. Generosity Your inner generosity and passion grants you +1 to charisma or intelligence. You are also adapt at haggling, granting you a 7 % increase when selling, and the same amount reduction when buying. This may not pass the price bellow or above it's value for purpose of scamming. Your gifts are also somehow more efficient, each gift you give has a 15 % increase in effect. You must however always give to those which needs help. Or suffer from minor up to terrible guilt if anything bad escalates from your lack of helping those in need. Loyalty Your inner loyalty and determination grants you +1 to agility or perception. You gain a +5 bonus to any action you make to aid an ally. You are however unable to properly leave somepony in dire need of your assistance without a successful will save, and even then, you will suffer from thoughts of your selfish betrayal with a -10 to your next action. (This does not count for those you do not know, but even then, you need a simple will save to be able to simply leave somepony. Save might be harder depending on situation. Do mind about all other virtues or those without need to roll as well on situations like these. One example would be to try and casually walk away from seeing and hearing a foal get raped while your character easily could stop the offender would be such situation every non-heartless character would need a hard roll on) Magic Your inner magic and spirit grants you a +1 to your intelligence or endurance. You also are able to embrace your magic more efficiently, you gain +10 when it comes to using your race's initial magical power. And you gain another +10 bonus to focusing on tasks at hoof which requires delicate or precise handling. (With or without the use of a horn, all races can have this virtue as it overall represents friendship as well. And everypony* (technically) are capable of friendship to a certain degree. It's not just the raw capability of making friends, it can also be the desire, or adaptability to accept others for who they are) Awesome Your inner awesomeness and pride sadly grants you +1 to your agility or strength. As well as a +15 modifier on rolls that include you keeping "your cool". You may also charge an enemy head on, (what weapon you are using doesn't matter) adding 1d10 damage as well as taking ½ of a d10's damage yourself - this doubles your movement speed for one turn, costing 1 TP. In addition, if you succeed in doing something where you had the odds against you, you may use this to seize the moment, temporary ignoring a status alignment that is affecting you for one round, the effect goes back to normal next turn. (You have to be physically able to ignore it. Being impaled, or missing a limb might be hard to ignore... unless you'd be heavily sedated or something). If taken by a pegasus, all Pegasus Trick effects have double duration. Derp Your inner... I honestly have no idea, but it grants you +1 to your luck or intelligence. In addition, you are granted use of the secret "Monocle" skill as well as a +5 modifier to your everything whenever your roll 42 for the next 1d6 rounds. You can also use your luck as the stat for one, and only one trait's required attribute score. (ex: instead of either score mentioned for the trait: Die hard) In addition, you are also able to use your luck as the secondary attribute for one of your saves as well. Note: Secondary, not primary. (except for luck) However, you have a bad habit of spacing out at times. Every time you fumble or botch a roll. You need a moderate will save, or suffer from Derpitus (staring off blankly trying to grasp what just happened) for the next round. You can still do saves, but with a -3d10 penalty. May the muffin be with you.